LaurWalk Drabbles
by Actual Salad
Summary: A collection of LaurWalk drabbles I have written! Were posted on my tumblr, but not they have a new home here!
1. Chubby Bunny

"Okay, Lo. You're next," Joe said, passing Lauren the bag of marshmallows.

"No, guys, I suck at Chubby Bunny," she said, pushing the bag away.

"Come on, Lauren! It's for the fans!" Brian said, taking a marshmallow out.

Lauren really was bad at the game. Having played it at sleepovers all her life was no help. She was small, and she guessed that meant she had a small mouth.

"Come Lauren! Show us how much can fit in your mouth!" Joey said, laughing. Joe frowned and turned to his friend.

"Hey, shut the fuck up." Joe said, he didn't like people saying things like that about her. He had become protective of her ever since they had started dating. He turned to Lauren. "Okay, Lauren, please do it. For me?"

She looked at him, kissed his cheek, and starting putting the marshmallows in her mouth.


	2. Fun Bus

"Lauren, I don't care if I have to kill someone, I'm going on your bus for Apocalyptour. I mean, it's perfect. I'd get to spend even more time with you.," Joe said a few nights before they left on the tour.

"You just want to ride on the funbus," Lauren said, giggling.

"Yes. But I still want to spend time with you!" he said, turning red.

"Well. Who knows, maybe I got two buses like _your_ SPACE tour bus," she said, and smiled as she watched the horrified reaction spread across his face. She didn't doubt he wanted to be on her bus, but it was fun watching him suffer.

"Shit!" he said, looking at her. She raised her eyebrows. "I mean, shit, at least I get to see you every day and night during tour."

"Nice save," she said, pecking him on the cheek.


	3. Hostage

Lauren smiled at her boyfriend, and he smiled back. But she still wished she was smiling at Joe instead of Robert. But that's life. They were sitting at a small café in Chicago, the day before Apocalytpur kicked off. He was saying how much he'd miss her. She was saying the same, but she knew deep down she didn't mean it. Her mine kept drifting back to Joe, as it always had.

She always had a thing for Joe, since she met him freshman year at U of M. She thought he was handsome. Then she got to know him, and that's when she had fallen for him. She has been head over heels for him since. She'd try to make it known that she liked him, but he never noticed or reciprocated. She never gave up, but she had to live her life. She decided that she didn't want to go through life alone, and that she would just love Joe from afar. And when Robert, he friend from high school who had started at U of M with her had asked her on a date a few months ago, she said yes. Even though she still had Joe on her mind. But as Robert fell more and more in love with Lauren things took a turn for the worse.

They all could see it. How he would say things to her, or the bruises blooming on her skin. They never said anything, she always looked so happy with him. Joe didn't like it. At all. He saw Lauren as a hostage in that relationship, with no way out. With no one who cared, or even noticed. Except for him. What Lauren didn't know, was that Joe had had feelings for her the whole time too, but never really knew how to show it. Here she was, his best friend, his beautiful innocent best friend who was stuck in this relationship when he knew he would be so much better for her.

He brought it up to her during one of the Chicago Apocalyptour shows.

"Robert's in the audience tonight," he said, leaning against a door frame. Lauren jumped when she saw him, and put the powder she was using to cover up a small bruise on her arm back on the table.

"Yeah, I know. He's really excited to see the show," she said, smiling. "I almost didn't want to go on tour again…he gets lonely."

"Lo, cut the shit," he said, walking up to her more.

"What?" she said, frowning at him, and taking a small step back.

"I know what he's doing to you, we all do," he said, looking at her with serious eyes.

Laurens face turned to stone. "He's not doing anything to me, Joe. And why do you suddenly care?"

"You think I don't care?" he asked, his voice going soft. "I've always cared, Lo."

"Then why didn't you show it?" she asked, she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know," he admitted. Things had gotten more advanced than he was counting on. He sighed. "Lauren, just please, please tell me you'll try and escape. It's like he's got you hostage, and I love you too much to see you get hurt even more than you are now."

"I-" she started, but she looked at Joe's face and let him continue.

"I've always loved you, and kills me to see what he's doing to you. If you don't find a way out, I don't think I can let him do this any longer."

She kissed him then, softly on the mouth. Joe almost pulled back from surprise, but let himself fall in. The feelings they had both had over the past 6 years fell into place – to where they had always meant to be.

Lauren pulled away fast. "Shit, Joe. I can't do that. He'll know. He will. He'll kill me. Fuck, I just know it."

Joe pulled the crying Lauren into his arms and held her until it was time to go on.

"We'll get you out, Lo," he said, and looked up as the rest of the team filed in, "we all will. I love you." But the last part he whispered just so she could hear it, just so that she was comforted by it.


	4. Waking Up To

Joe was seated at the restaurant table, absentmindedly playing with his silverware. Darren decided to set him up on a blind date with another Theatre major. It was her freshman year, too. Darren thought that and theatre was a common ground. He forgot if her major was Musical Theatre or just Theatre, though. All he knew of this girl was that her name was Lauren, and that she was really tiny. He kept watching the door, and soon enough a small girl with dyed blonde hair appeared. He smiled and waved at her, and she walked over to him. He stood.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her. "I'm Joe."

"Hey, I'm Lauren," she said, blushing. God, he was cute. "But my friends call me Lo"

"Lo. That's cute," he said, pulling her chair out for her.

"You're already the best guy I've met here. Ever since I moved in, all the guys I've met have been so...gross," Lauren said sitting. Joe sat back in his seat across from her.

"Oh?" he said, making conversation, hiding his pride in making a good impression.

"Yeah, its two months into my first year, and I already hate college boys. The last guys I went out with we're so rude and only after one thing," she said, sipping her water. She paused. "I'm sorry. That wasn't something I should've said."

"It's fine. Besides, I think you're too nice of a girl for that," he said, immediately regretting it. There was just something about her that made him lose his filter.

She smiled and blushed at this, looking down at her menu. The waiter came and they ordered their food. While they waited, they made general blind date small talk. Where they grew up, went to school, why they chose U of M.

"Thank you for what you said. Before. About me being nice," she said, playing with her fork.

"No problem. You just are," he admitted, but he didn't question her thank you. "I really like talking to you."

"I really like talking to you too," she said, smiling wide.

They spent the rest of dinner talking animatedly; telling stupid stories and learning more about each other. After they finished eating and paid the check, Joe asked her if he could walk her back to her dorm. She smiled and accepted.

They walked back to campus in the crisp fall night, chatting as though they'd know each other for years. They arrived at Laurens dorm, and stood outside the door, neither of them wanting the night to end. Lauren smiled up at him.

"I had a really great time," she said, scolding herself inwardly for sounding so general.

"Yeah, me, too," he said, "I really have to thank Darren for setting this up."

He gave her a hug, and his phone number, making her promise she'd call. She giggled and promised, she really liked him. He began walking away as she turned and swiped her card to get into the dorm. She was about to go in when she heard him shout something to her.

"You know, Lo," he said, walking back up to her, "I don't know why guys would think that of you. You're the kind of girl someone would want to wake up to, not sleep with."

He walked back to where she was standing and kissed her. After they kissed, and said their final goodbyes, Joe walked back to his dorm with a smile spread across his face.


	5. Locked Out

Lauren checked her purse four times to see if her keys were there, but no luck. She sighed and reached for her phone and called Joe. She was locked out of her apartment, remembering that she put her keys on the counter that morning. And of course, no one was home. She listened to the phone click as Joe answered it.

"Lo?" he said, she could hear his raspy voice perfectly.

"Wox? I'm locked out and there's no one home." she said, biting her lip.

Then a laugh rang out from the other end of the call.

"It's not funny!" she said.

"It's cute! Listen, come over and wait until someone gets back. I know what we can do until then," he said, and she knew what he meant.

"Snuggle and watch bad movies on Netflix?"

"What else? I'll see you soon," he said and hung up.

She smiled and went to get her bike, maybe being locked out wasn't so bad.


	6. Twitter

Lauren smiled at the text Joe had sent her, _Sometimes, when I look at you I just can barely talk or breathe. I just really love you._

It was really nice to have a boyfriend like him; she closed his message, and composed a new message to Twitter, one about Apocalyptour. _Just one more week before our first show! #yays #Apocalyptour._

"Lo? We've got rehearsal soon, get ready," said Julia, checking over some tour arrangements.

"Kay, Jules!' Lauren said, smiling.

She opened a text for Joe and wrote, _You're so sweet, I just really love you, too, Joe. _She sent it quickly, not looking at the person it was being sent to. Not two seconds later, it was a tweet. _ JoeyRichter: LaurenLopez1, PLEASE take your love fest off of Twitter, kay?_

Shit, Lauren thought, they didn't want things public yet. She quickly ran to her computer and onto Twitter and deleted the tweet, and ignored the surprised/angry/happy replies from fans.

Her phone vibrated, it was a text from Joe. _Nice tweet, you're adorable. _


	7. Stacks

Lauren sighed and put her head down into her book. This essay was killing her. She heard movement next to her and pulled her head up. She thought she had been the only one left in the library. She had a major theatre history essay due the next day, which she had mistakenly put off until the last minute. She looked around the shelves and stacks for the noise she heard. She shook it off and returned to her essay.

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked back at her book. Shit, she thought. She needed another book for her research. She quickly googled what books might be good enough, and set off to search. She found where the book was, or supposed to be. She looked all around her and saw a figure leaning against the stacks holding her book.

"Looking for this," he asked, still leaning casually measuring as the shock on Laurens face turned into a knowing smile.

"You are SO weird," she said, walking up to her boyfriend and making a grab for the book. Joe laughed and brought the book up high and out of her reach.

"How did you know I was in here?" she inquired, then stepped back. "Better yet, how did you know what book I needed?"

"Lauren, you're usually in the library this late, and I know how much you love google," he said, grinning.

"Stalker," she said, shoving him so he lost his balance a little. He regained his standing, and his grin grew even more.

"You're in for it now, Lopez," he said, as he dropped the needed book on the floor and made a chase for Lauren, who was already darting around the stacks, they both were laughing uncontrollably.

Joe finally caught up with Lauren and wrapped his arms around her waist, spun her around and kissed her, he pushed her a bit against one of the stacks, and they were there for a while. At least until a janitor found them and sent them both home.


	8. Measuring

"Measuring"

"Are you sure we've got everything?" Lauren asked, checking the refrigerator and cupboards.

"Yes, Lauren. I'm sure," Joe said, rolling his eyes, but he didn't let Lauren see that. "You've asked me ten times"

"Well, Joey's finally coming back from L.A. for Apocalyptour rehearsals, and you know how much he loves his baked goods…" Lauren said, turning to look at Joe. They both loved making their friends happy, and it was customary for someone to have cookies waiting for Joey whenever he flew in, and it was Laurens turn.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just do this," Joe said, getting everything out. He liked being with Lauren, but baking with your girlfriend is such a cheesy thing to do.

As they starting measuring everything out, Joe started getting into the swing of it. Lauren smiled at Joe, content he was doing this without complaining. It had taken her a while to convince him to do this.

"How much flour do we need?" Joe said, getting the recipe. "Two and a quarter cups."

Lauren leaned over to see the recipe, measuring cup of flour in her hand. As Joe reached up to grab the cup, someone went wrong and it was dumped all over Lauren.

"Shit, Lo. I'm sorry," Joe said, grimacing as Lauren looked over herself. Then, Lauren smiled.

"You're dead, Walker!" she said, grabbed the flour, stood on her toes and dumped it on Joe's head.

It turned into a high school food fight, as all types of food were flying every where, some already out for the baking, some being pulled out from the cupboards and fridge. After twenty minutes, Joe and Lauren sit down next to each other and call a truce. They looked over at each other, both covered in an array of different foods. Lauren kissed Joe and wiped some egg off of his cheek, right as Joey walked in. Lauren wished she hadn't given him a key to the apartment.

"What happened in here?" Joey asked, coming into the kitchen, then he saw them sitting together on the floor. He picked up a measuring cup and looked at them. "So, where are my cookies?"

Joe and Lauren looked at each other and laughed, as they got up, hugged their friend and started the adventure that was cleaning the kitchen.


	9. News

Joe and Lauren watched as everyone made their way into the living room, hands full of snacks and drinks. It was the night before the opening night of Apocalyptour, and they we having a part to celebrate. But for Joe and Lauren, it was the night they were finally going to tell everyone that they were dating. Joe nudged Lauren with his knee, and she smiled at him. They had been hiding this from their friends for too long.

Before long, everyone was settled into a chair or the couch, and chatting animatedly. Lauren cleared her throat.

"Hi guys. So…me and Joe wanted to tell you guys something," Lauren said, wringing her hands. Joe put his hand on hers.

"We're, together. Like. Dating," Joe said, scanning the room. There was a moment of silence.

"I KNEW IT," Joey said, standing and pumping his fist into the air, and everyone began laughing.

Then there was the obligatory round of hugs, but at the end, Joe and Lauren made it back to the other and smiled.

"I love you," Joe murmured, and kissed Lauren softly, as the whole room made sounds of friendly disgust.


	10. Sound Check

Sound Check

"Alright, Joey…sing the opening of the Rogues Are We reprise," Julia said, looking down at her clipboard. It was the sound check before their final show, and things were going less than perfect. Joey began singing, but his voice was not echoing across the vast concert hall. Julia swore. She left to go find someone to fix it.

Joe and Lauren stood with everyone on stage, chatting. Joe looked at Lauren and raised his eyebrows. Lauren smiled at him and nodded. They both sneaked backstage into the wings and kissed. They put their microphones on a table next to them.

"You look beautiful today," Joe said, taking Laurens hand. She blushed, she was still getting used to him saying things like that, although they had been dating for a while. She kissed him and they kept kissing.

It just so happens, that right before they began kissing, the microphones clicked on, and the sounds they were inadvertently making blasted around the huge room. Sounds of disgust rang out from the group.

"HEY! Guys! Back to the stage!" Julia said to them, although she was smiling while she said it.

Joe and Lauren pulled away from each other fast. Joe started laughing, and Lauren blushed even more. They returned to the stage to the varying catcalls from the group.


End file.
